


New Year's Resolutions Are Impossible

by CaptainKirby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, New Year's Resolutions, Poptarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKirby/pseuds/CaptainKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, Natasha and Clint try to make New Year's resolutions. It doesn't really work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Resolutions Are Impossible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerdgirl001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl001/gifts), [RiverSongFallenAngel221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSongFallenAngel221B/gifts), [that_one_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/gifts).



> I tried coming up with my own resolutions, but realized it would be easier to come up with other people's resolutions instead.

"Ok, we all wrote ours down?" Tony asked. Natasha and Clint nodded.

"One... two... flip!" All three of them flipped over a small piece of paper onto the table.

"You're kidding..." Clint said.

"We have the same one?"

"Great minds think alike?" Tony shrugged. Although, he thought his New Year's resolution was pretty good: "Be less of a dick to Cap." Sadly, Natasha and Clint had the same idea.

"I mean... we kind of have been jerks to him." Clint said as he took a swig of Vodka. He meant to grab his water, but it was right next to Natasha's glass and they look so similar.

"You especially, Tony." Natasha replied

"What? No! Name one time that I was a jerk and you weren't."

Natasha thought for a moment, "Ok, you got me."

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" Steve asked as he came inside.

Tony, Clint, and Natasha snatched their resolutions from the table and tried to look natural.

"Oh us?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, nothing at all."

Steve eyed them curiously, "Ok... I got groceries."

"Did you get poptarts?" They asked simultaneously.

"What?"

"Poptarts. You know, the greatest breakfast food of all time." Clint replied.

"I'm honestly surprised you didn't ask about Vodka." Steve said as he started putting the groceries away.

"Oh, I make sure we have more than enough of that." Tony said, "But... the poptarts."

"Yeah, sorry guys. Poptarts weren't on the list."

Tony, Natasha and Clint sighed.

"C'mon Cap."

"Poptarts are the only thing I have time for in the morning!"

"You had one job man."

Steve slammed the refrigerator door, "You know, I was nice enough to go out and get groceries in the first place. If you wanted poptarts, then you should've either put it on the list or got it yourselves, but you shouldn't be such dicks about it."

"Language!" They shouted back at him. Steve opened his mouth as if to say something, but then decided against it. He simply left the room with his fists clenched. Clint, Natasha and Tony turned back to each other.

"My god, New Year's resolutions are impossible."

"Maybe we should do a dieting one instead." Clint suggested.

"Yeah... that's at least doable." Natasha said.

"Maybe... no poptarts?"

"No. No way Clint."

"Fine. No Vodka?"

"Look at who you're talking to."

Clint shugged, "Maybe we just skip New Year's resolutions?"

Then, Tony got an idea, "Oh, how about our resolution, is to come up with a better one next year."

"I like it."

"Alright boys, good talk." Natasha said.

Natasha, Clint and Tony left the table to go finish putting away the groceries. They knew Steve wasn't going to do it, but they didn't know that Steve had broken open his third punching bag by the time they finished.


End file.
